Psychological disorders, specifically conduct disorders, are often highly associated with dysfunctional families and illegal drug use in adolescents. All previous studies of success ful treatments for conduct disorders have involved young or very young children. The proposed study will evaluate, in a controlled treatment outcome group design, the relative efficacy of a currently employed cognitive inter-vention and a new treatment program which concurrently addresses the problem of conduct disorder, family-youth relations, as well as substance dependence disorder in older youth, a population for which conduct disorder is been neglected. The participants will be youth, 13 to 18 years of age, and dually diagnosed with conduct disorder and substance dependence. The principal procedural components of the new treatment program will be contingency manage-ment, stimulus control, urge control, problem solving, and communication training for conduct disorder and drug abuse. Positive results would demon-strate the utility of a program for treating this widespread psychological disorder in dually diagnosed adolescents.